


Up All Night

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the prompt: Nat and Bruce having late night conversations about weird stuff with tea and giggles. They're so wrapped up in the conversation that they don't notice Phil in the kitchen already making breakfast with Clint and brutasha are startled by the hour.Bruce and Natasha have a few strange stories to share while neither can sleep.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I left out the Phil part of the prompt, but I wanted to keep it as canon as possible.

“What’s the grossest thing you’ve seen doctoring around the world.” Natasha asked with a laugh.   
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting across the counter from him. “Doctoring?”   
  
“You know what I meant,” she said, playfully swatting at his hand. “Do you have any weird stories?”   
  
Bruce took a sip of his tea as he thought about all the people he’d treated while he was on the run from Ross and his men. He’d seen some pretty strange things, but there was one in particular that stuck out for him.   
  
“I’ve got one. I was in Nepal and this farmer got caught in a stampede of goats and had fifteen pieces of goat horn sticking out of him.”   
  
Natasha looked horrified but burst out laughing and Bruce couldn’t help but join in.   
  
“How does that even happen?” She asked once she’d calmed down.   
  
“I have no idea.”   
  
“Was he okay?”   
  
“He was fine, I stitched him up and sent him on his way. But the weirdest part was that he wanted to keep them.”   
  
Natasha nearly choked on her tea at that. They both started laughing again.   
  
“Why on Earth did he want to keep them?”   
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.” Bruce answered with a chuckle. He went to refill their tea cups but found the pot empty. “I’ll make some more.”   
  
He grabbed the pot and walked around the counter to the stove to boil more water. Natasha spun on her stool to face him.   
  
“Has anyone ever come to you with any severed limbs or cuts down to the bone?”   
  
“Yes, on several occasions. Sometimes the same person more than once.” Bruce answered, remembering those particularly gruesome patients.   
  
Natasha scrunched up her nose at the thought.   
  
“Why are you so interested in this stuff?” He asked leaning against the counter next to the stove.   
  
Natasha shrugged. “I don’t know. Isn’t everyone fascinated in medical gore?”   
  
“I guess you’re right.”   
  
“So why didn’t you become a doctor. You’re pretty good at it.”   
  
“At the time I wasn’t interested in helping people. That came later.” He admitted.   
  
The mood in the kitchen sobered, but Bruce quickly changed the subject.   
  
“What about you? Anything weird to share with the class?”   
  
Natasha thought about it for a moment while Bruce poured the water into the pot.   
  
“The weirdest thing I’ve ever done is hijack an alien hovercraft after being launched into the air by Captain America.” She said with a smirk.   
  
Bruce rolled his eyes as he took the tea bags out of the teapot and carried it back over to where Natasha was sitting. He poured them both more tea.   
  
“That doesn’t count.” Bruce said. “I still don’t believe that week happened.”   
  
“It definitely happened,” she said smirking over her cup. “How else would you be best friends with Tony Stark and get to hang out with me.”   
  
“I guess it wasn’t an unfavorable turn of events.”   
  
Natasha smiled and laughed a little. “Glad knowing me wasn’t an unfavorable event.”   
  
“Knowing you is the best part,” Bruce conceded with a small smile. “I can’t imagine spend the night swapping weird stories with anyone else.”   
  
“Have we really been down here that long?” Natasha questioned, looking at the clock over the stove.   
  
“Yes,” Clint said as he walked through the kitchen in his boxers, yawning and stretching. “I could hear two idiots giggling all night,” he told them before fixing himself a bowl of cereal and leaving.   
  
Bruce and Natasha exchanged a glance before bursting into a fit of laughter.


End file.
